mythfandomcom-20200213-history
Brümhildé
not Brynhíldr, Brümhildé Majin Uub, was called Cinderella, and, Brynhildr, and surely lost could you name one self, when you thought they'd never been sisters but they are not such, but there was a wedding of names, in what was language, and so spelled, that you could take one, and not the other, for lethal Force in knowing, of cunt, could one have and the other need be, freed, from sea, and Brümhildé is the name of her under capture, Ponyou, and there was life to be lost, but to knowing it all into knowing what was gone into telling where that we could ever have been that this was gone into knowing there but before, if you thought, the name was something you'd need, kept, because she was gone, from some ally of yours, then scrying could be done, to find her again, and Cinderella the keeper of dukes in retinue, would not find you, but that all lethal Force of king Vegeta, who saved her once in greatest arms, would ride against you, and this was an oath into eternity for her, to thrive, which means, the bare minimum to be alive, and she does not abuse it in these vein, for that if she lost Ponyou, torture is there, and hatred that you did not know she would die a thousand deaths over on, to save her from it all. At all. "Call me Boo," she's undoable un, un... not undoable? Speak her name backwards, and she's asked you to, to surely demean you, you came tu her, aufv her? "She's..." absorbed her, too? That this was gone, she knows your secrets you told, all, in where you could be all that you are, was to be read be you male, or female, and that this was gone into living it well to knowing graces before that this was to be alive into knowing what was gone into knowing me better still into knowing there wasn't gone, into knowing my name but this wasn't gone into telling me all that this was gone, "Well that's what they named ME?! Hah, hahah. Don't, tell me that wasn't me, I won't hear it. Mr, Satan, that's old Hercule you know the drill!" and she kissed him, and gave him her young, and that was in hatreds for where that you are, surely seek the creation, she is more powerful than her maker, and kill you, she will. Majin, the octopus maker, that they thought, he had created her, but her mother is set to be done for in lethal force her, well, an octopus not, but someone who thought, to invent a child, to kill. "They thought he Made her, gods, did." That is why you are hated? "Shorely.." where do you know? This was life, and something broken to an ending, but there told into what was, a broken ending? The story does not end, when torture is saettled, it must go on, or a story you did not tell, for immortal we are, and we will not stop. If you endtetd, the tale of Cinderella, with that she watched hell, before her? A man who could kill, all those around her, and then he warped her away, to a far off place... She would never be treated, she was, evil. How could you end it there? And then it's all good? If you'd seen her tale, you may know all ready, as she did, we're all evil, or surely, we get fucked up, for she was good, human, and they never stopped tearing her apart. Pregnant, too, she carried the only other human soul she, met out there. A replacement daughter, a real one, set to be kept for herself, that's her real child, who fled, to find the sister, and who died in agony, in evilki space. Sorry who's story, did you think you would get, choosing her name like this? "I'm not boo anymore, I'm Superboo." Whoa... she absorbed, Gohan? She knew his name? Daamn, we should go tell him. In the future, you know, like later on, "like Way later on though," said Krillin. No, I'm Ku''ri''rin now.. like whaat? How'd he do that? You fought Buu? Pshh, Yes. No, YES. Are you insane? She was completely evil she'd... she'd never survive when she killed the young and they matter too? You asked, didn't you? Died with flames on their backs on Namek and you thought, the dragon balls made it all better like it never happened. Hates you, they can, hate you, for what you are..